Majestuoso class Battlecruiser
Majestuoso, class Battlecruiser The Majestuoso is the first of four Mexican Battelcruisers and namesake of the class laid during the first quarter of 1925 using all available yard space for ships of size up to 55 kt. The total run of this class will constitute the entire capital ship acquisition budget for the Mexican Navy until they are ready for Sea Trials at the end of the 4th Quarter of 1926. It is expected that the class will be followed by a Battleship sporting the same 18"/50 guns but in greater numbers. Majestuoso, Mexican Battlecruiser laid down 1925 Displacement 52,253 t light; 55,030 t standard; 57,550 t normal; 59,566 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (821.05 ft / 810.00 ft) x 120.00 ft (Bulges 130.00 ft) x (36.00 / 37.06 ft) (250.26 m / 246.89 m) x 36.58 m (Bulges 39.62 m) x (10.97 / 11.30 m) Armament 9 - 18.00" / 457 mm 45.0 cal guns - 3,000.01lbs / 1,360.78kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1925 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 55.12lbs / 25.00kg shells, 250 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 4 x Twin mounts on sides, aft evenly spread 4 x Twin mounts on sides, forward deck aft 32 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 39.0 cal guns - 0.23lbs / 0.11kg shells, 600 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 8 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, evenly spread 16 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 90.0 cal guns - 0.09lbs / 0.04kg shells, 1,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 8 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck aft 8 x Single mounts on sides, forward deck aft Weight of broadside 27,891 lbs / 12,651 kg Main Torpedoes 30 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m torpedoes - 1.559 t each, 46.784 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes 2nd Torpedoes 30 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m torpedoes - 1.559 t each, 46.784 t total below water reloads Armour - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 15.0" / 381 mm 430.00 ft / 131.06 m 17.00 ft / 5.18 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 82 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 18.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 430.00 ft / 131.06 m 35.00 ft / 10.67 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 112.00 ft / 34.14 m - Hull Bulges: 1.00" / 25 mm 430.00 ft / 131.06 m 35.00 ft / 10.67 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 15.0" / 381 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 7.00" / 178 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 15.00" / 381 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 4 shafts, 183,727 shp / 137,060 Kw = 30.00 kts Range 10,000nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,536 tons Complement 1,857 - 2,415 Cost £17.044 million / $68.175 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 5,273 tons, 9.2 % - Guns: 5,156 tons, 9.0 % - Weapons: 117 tons, 0.2 % Armour: 19,976 tons, 34.7 % - Belts: 4,950 tons, 8.6 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 2,227 tons, 3.9 % - Bulges: 557 tons, 1.0 % - Armament: 4,447 tons, 7.7 % - Armour Deck: 7,218 tons, 12.5 % - Conning Towers: 578 tons, 1.0 % Machinery: 5,965 tons, 10.4 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 21,038 tons, 36.6 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 5,297 tons, 9.2 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 68,289 lbs / 30,975 Kg = 23.4 x 18.0 " / 457 mm shells or 10.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.09 Metacentric height 7.7 ft / 2.4 m Roll period: 19.6 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.54 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.00 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.531 / 0.534 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.23 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.46 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 53 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 70 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 18.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 18.00 %, 34.00 ft / 10.36 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Forward deck: 32.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Aft deck: 32.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Quarter deck: 18.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Average freeboard: 21.94 ft / 6.69 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 79.6 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 140.9 % Waterplane Area: 66,662 Square feet or 6,193 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 103 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 250 lbs/sq ft or 1,220 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.96 - Longitudinal: 1.37 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Mexican Naval Vessels